


tell me what it is you want

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Zayn, Felching, M/M, Rimming, and zouis used to be friends with benefits, but not anymore because theyre in love, i love kids im weak, idk idk, liam gotta kid, louis shares too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>liam leaves and comes back; zayn is bitter and then not</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me what it is you want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pendragoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendragoh/gifts).



> hey yo hey sorry if this is shit i kinda rushed the end and didnt edit the smut, my b
> 
> the title is from real by years & years

there had been a time that zayn thought there would be no other person on this earth that could make him as happy as liam had made him. liam was his sun and his moon, his universe essentially.

but then liam was gone. off to la to record an album; his big break. zayns worst nightmare. liam had lain with him that night. they'd made love under the stars in the treehouse they built as children. the moon shining high in the sky as liams nails dug into zayns back painfully. he remembered scratches down his back and a note the next morning.

most of all he remembered the promises liam had made. promises that didn't pass his lips. he didn't call. not for weeks. he was in la after all. zayn hadn't expected him to call very soon. but the soon became weeks and weeks turned to months and then a year had passed and zayn had not received a letter. he realized then where he stood in liam's heart; he was still an empty promise. a faceless fuck that louis had warned him against yet zayn had been foolish enough to believe it to be love.

liam eventually became just his past, a faded memory that burnt hot when prodded.

* * *

it was his mother that told him of the letters and postcards she had gotten recently. from california.

zayn knew it was liam. it was hard to process that he hadn't sent any to him. he wondered if liam still thought of him. zayn had not in weeks.

it had been four years that passed. hed graduated college without liam and was in uni without liam. hed thought they would do it all together, like harry and louis, he had been promised. he felt the ice run up his spine as he thought of the flush of liams skin against his body that night.

“he said he is coming back to town for a few weeks. he wrote that he misses us and can't wait to catch up.” his mother puttered around the small kitchen while zayn lounged in a bar stool.

he didn't respond as she rambled on and on about liam and how he was always so nice. (she had no idea why they had stopped talking, why zayn always shied away from any conversation about what had happened to whatever it was they had. liam had insisted they didn't define it.)

“i'm gonna have him ‘round for tea when he gets here. think it's high time you lot talk again. ‘m sure louis will be happy to give him an earful.”

zayn sighed deeply.

louis would be more than happy to give liam a firm talking to. he had to zayn the night he came to louis’s house with dry tears tracked on face; dried come on the corner of his jacket.

“louis would kill him. says its liams fault that i'm so bitter.” zayn tossed the postcard he was reading to the side (he could recognise liams loopy handwriting from a mile away)

he didn't look up to gauge his mother’s reaction, he could feel her frown from where she stood.

“I love you, beta. I do not know what has happened between you and liam but, i do know that i will love you through this and through anything else you could possibly want or need.”

it was his mother's way of telling him it was okay to tell her (of his queerness? zayn barely understood it)

“ill be sure to let you know as soon as i figure it all out.” zayn stood and walked into the kitchen, he grasped his mothers hand in his and kissed her knuckle softly.

“khuda hafiz.” zayn said as he left the tiny townhouse (he could hear his sisters upstairs and his fathers voice carrying up the stairs to shut them up)

* * *

  
he smiled, and his face was like the sun

zayn remembered a time when liam was the only thought that he could conjure up. liam was practically his life support, all he needed to get by during the day.

liam was weakness and it was liam that was his downfall.

* * *

“there was a time when you loved him.” his father said to him at work a week later; liam was due to visit in a weeks time.

“yeah.” zayn was a  man of few words.

“what happened? to make you like this, to make him lose touch.” yaser closed the register at the front of his store (he was a well off man; he owned several convenience stores in town)

“he never called.” zayn frowned down at his own hands as he restocked the candy bars in front of the register.

“he called us, your mother, he asks for you.”

“i suppose this means he didn’t love me as much as i loved him.” zayn wiped his damp palms on the front of his workers apron and scampered off to the back room to avoid his father's gaze.

he heard footsteps approaching him.

“you loved him?”

“i don’t know what that means. if i'm gay, i don't think i am, its only ever been liam.” zayn changed out of his work shirt quickly, eager to leave.

“i dont care if you are or aren’t. i just want whats best for you. i used to think that it was liam.” yaser watched as zayn stuffed a bag full of clothes he needed to wash tomorrow.

“i used to think that too. then he just made empty promises and i didn't want to do it with him anymore. he lied to me. he was always scared. to say he was with me, he made me hide. i didn't like it but i was willing to get over it. because he is my sun.” zayn couldn't look in his fathers eyes as he hurried out of the store.

* * *

zayn opened the door to his flat and found none other than harry styles standing in his boxers in the middle of his living room. he figured it was best not to ask. harry and louis were some of the kinkest people he had ever known.

“hello.” harry grinned at him with that distracting smile and enchanting green eyes. he didn't know what louis did to catch a man like him but zayn knew louis himself was perplexed.

“louis wants to watch me do yoga.” harry then proceeded to bend himself into the downward dog position and heard a whistle from the kitchen the three boys shared.

zayn watched as louis hopped off their bar and walked up behind harry to pat his bottom softly.

“liam and his producer are coming along to good old Bradford for a nice visit. messaged me on facebook earlier and i must say i still think hes a cock.” louis threw his arm around zayn as he dragged him away from the front door.

“yeah...uh, i don't plan on seeing him. he kinda, you know, ditched me for some american broad. im not gonna try and rekindle something that was never there. makes me feel a bit hopeless.” zayn kicked his shoes in the general direction of a dilapidated shoe rack he and louis bought at a rummage sale two years ago (it didn't help tidy anything; that was harrys thing)

“maybe a little conversation is necessary. maybe it was a bout of miscommunication on his part.” harry grunted from the living room.

zayn had thought about that before; if he and liam had just talked. if liam had simply told him it was an error of communication but, he knew that couldn’t be.

he’d left him a message everyday for three months and he never called him back,

“i dont think it was that, hazza. it couldn’t be that.”

* * *

a week later

“he’s got a kid. told me over the phone about a year ago.” zayn wiped down the slushie counter as he listened to andy. he came around every tuesday for a scratch card (he was liam’s best mate since primary)

“that’s why he’s coming ‘round then? gonna come on home and find a new home for his kid?” zayn muttered bitterly.

“mate, he asks about you. said to tell you that.” andy grabbed a cup that he began to fill with cherry cola slush.

“asks everyone but me it seems.”

“said he was nervous to call you back after ignoring your calls for three months.”

“was too busy fucking someone and making a goddamned baby to call me.” zayn accidentally slammed a bottle of cleaner on the counter and he watched as the nozzle popped off and made a puddle of chemical on the floor.

“i’ll see you ‘round, zed. im having a party. you should come.”

zayn waved him off and he heard the door twinkle as it slammed shut behind him.

“zayn.”

zayn blinked rapidly as he stood up. he spun around and none other than liam payne was standing in front of him.

“what are you doing here?” zayn shoved angrily past him and checked the outside of his shop.

“no one followed me here. made sure. your mum told me you still worked here.” liam smiled at him nervously.

he looked so much different. he wasn’t as slender as he once was, his big curls were gone and in their place was a type of mohawk. zayn hadn't looked at a picture of him since he left four years ago.

“where’s your son?” zayn angled his body away from him, top lip curled slightly in a frown.

“oh, yes, jamie is with niall, my producer.” liam cleared his throat.

“what do you want? havent heard from you in four years and i'm the first person you come see. wheres your wife?”

“jamie’s mum isn't in the picture. she, uh, left. left me.” liam avoided his gaze.

“so, you know how it feels now then.” zayn turned and walked back towards his spill in the corner.

“i just thought it'd be cool to see you. i missed you.”

“not enough. all you promised was a fucking call and you couldn’t even do that.”

“im sorry.”

“me too.”

 

zayn heard liam leave the store. he felt like maybe he should have said more, he should have screamed and cried. they should have been in each others arms (he couldn't say he didn't imagine him and liam together anymore; that was a lie and everyone around him knew it).

* * *

zayn lied awake that night, his mind racing as he thought of liam.

his eyes seemed to be a deeper brown than before (like the california sun had kissed his skin and his eyes).

his smile was different. it didn't meet his eyes, he had experienced a pain that zayn wasn't there for. he had a whole four years without him and zayn was here. alone and pining after a boy who had forgotten him.

“i still love him.” zayn whispered into the darkness of his bedroom, beyond his walls he heard harry stifle a moan (he knew what they were doing; every night they went at it like animals). he rolled his eyes and banged on the wall.

“fucking shit, he’s still awake.” he heard louis mumble.

“dont care. fuck me.” harry practically shouted.

zayn laughed when louis choked out a frustrated groan.

there was a knock on zayn’s door seconds later.

“what’s wrong? you’re usually asleep by now.” louis was disheveled. zayn could clearly make out the angry red marks scattered across his neck and stomach.

“liam came by the store.” zayn was still in bed, head turned to where louis had opened his door.

“fuck, seriously?” louis quickly crawled into bed with him.

“he has a son, did you know?”

“yeah, andy showed me pictures when he came ‘round. said his mum left.”

“liam said that too.”

zayn curled into louis’s side and buried his face in the older boy’s neck.

“i didn’t really know what to say to him. he just stood there and when he left i missed him.”

“because you still love him, you dolt.”

“I just don’t get why he would come back to me.”

“because he still loves you. even though he’s a twat, he loves you.” louis smiled up at the dark haired boy from where he was curled up against his chest.

“i might love him a little too. still. its scary.”

“i dont like it. but i'm not going to stop you if you want to try with him again. i just want to make sure you’re safe and happy.”

zayn blinked sleepily, and thought of the liam. his eyes seemed brown-er and skin so golden he wanted to feel it beneath his skin.

“im not gonna be easy, lou, im gonna make him work for it. i still dont trust him but ill always love him,which is dumb, yeah. how can i love someone i don't trust?” zayn mumbled.

“its hard. but it could be worth it. to work towards what you had. since what you guys did have was beautiful, maybe you can try that again.” louis stroked zayn’s hair absently as they lie in the dark staring at the ceiling. and zayn felt his heart start to beat again.

* * *

“he’s a twat. he left so he’s a twat.” waliyha told zayn the very next day during his shift. he didn’t know why everyone seemed to think it was okay to bother him while he worked.

“thanks for your input, dear sister. i’ll hold it close to my heart.” zayn stacked a carton of cigarettes on top of the counter as he packed several into the locked case that was overflowing with the merchandise.

“louis told me you were giving him another chance.”

“why does louis talk to you so much, you're fourteen you can't be that interesting.” zayn said and felt something hit the back of his head.

“we have discussions on real world issues. like the state of your love life.”

“yeah, and you still have a crush on him.”

“kindly shut up.” waliyha blushed and rolled her eyes at her brother.

“im gonna do my job now. if you’ll please leave and stop harassing the customers.”

waliyha huffed and left the store and slammed the front door, which zayn had no idea you could do, startling the woman in the contraception aisle.

once he was left with silence, zayn closed his eyes and left out a deep breath he hadn’t realized he was holding in. he thought of liam. he hadn’t seen him in three days, since he came to the store, he hoped he’d run into him again. maybe invite home and make him feel the lingering stares and eat the dishes passive aggressively served to him by his mum.

he hoped to feel his lips on his own. he missed the feeling of having a body pressed against his. he hadn’t, not since liam left him alone that night.

“hello?” zayn turned towards the voice and there he was. liam stood in front of him balancing a small child on his hip and a pack of gummies in the hand that wasn’t holding the little boy to his chest.

“hey, z, um, this is my son.” liam lay the fruit snack on the table and the child bounced happily in his grasp.

“oh whats his name?”

“he chooses a new on everyday. today its sebastian.”

“like the CRAB!” sebastian shouted aggressively.

zayn laughed, his real laugh with the crinkles beside his eye. liam flushed as zayn looked back at him, caught staring once again.

“where’s his mum?” zayn asked as he rung up the fruit snack sebastian was happily munching on.

“oh, um, we’re not together. she isn’t much interested in a kid. i on the other hand, have always wanted kids. she just left him with me, he only sees her on random holidays or when see calls for his birthday.” liam didn't meet zayn’s eyes as he said this. Zayn remembered now, yesterday's meeting flashing back.

“ah, so. you aren’t seeing anyone?” zayn blushed and liam coughed.

“no. was, um, wondering if you’d like to go get some coffee later though. you know, like a date or something.” liam was bright red.

“daddy, i want to go home.”

liam bids zayn farewell as sebastian bounces happily in his father’s arms and squeals when he is lifted onto his shoulders once they are out on the street.

it was then that zayn felt himself falling for liam again. little by little.

* * *

"i have a date, uh, not date type thing with liam and I haven't a clue what to wear." zayn said to harry as he paced quickly around his bedroom.

"i used to have not dates with louis." harry kicked his legs out from underneath himself and sprang up to rummage through zayn's closet.

"wear the black button up with the ripped jeans. show him some skin. tease him a little."

zayn threw the clothes on hastily. checking his hair and stubble in the mirror.

"the stubble is sexy, zee. liam won't be able to control himself." harry clapped his hands happily and zayn knew exactly why louis fell in love with the curly headed idiot.

"thanks, hazza." zayn ran a hand through his hair before taking a deep breath and leaving his bedroom.

"what if, what if he leaves and again without saying anything?" zayn was frozen in place, hand hovering above the door.

"zayn, if you don't want to go you don't have to. you owe him nothing and he owes you an explanation. i was hoping that's what this dinner was about." harry sighed more to himself than in disappointment towards zayn.

"i guess...i guess the only way to find out is to go then."

harry nodded at him and it gave zayn the small push he needed to step out of the apartment.

"tell louis not to fuck in my bed. i know where he works."

"no promises, love." harry giggled as he shut the door in zayn's face.

* * *

the dinner was awkward in the beginning. liam smiled at the owner of the restaurant and was greeted at the door by an over eager teenage girl.

they held a stunted conversation all through dinner and zayn didn't know how to ask liam why he was really here.

"i owe you an explanation. of why you woke up alone."

"yeah." zayn felt his cheeks redden as liam stared at him.

"i was. hm, i was young and terrified and so overwhelmingly in love. with you. and i'd just gotten the call and you knew we weren't going to see each other and i'd planned on ending things sooner but i was greedy." liam looked at zayn earnestly and zayn felt his heart breaking at the words liam uttered.

"you were in love with me?" zayn felt childish, there was so much to be taken from what liam had said to him. but he didn't love him anymore.

"no, i, it's a different love now. like proper love. i realized when i was away that i didn't want to be with anyone but you. what we had was so special and I'm here to get that back." liam reached across the table and took zayn's hand in his.

"liam you're an idiot." zayn pulled his hand out of liam's grasp and stood up from their table.

"i'm angry, i've just decided. i'll get back to you soon." zayn left liam sitting at the dinner table with an astounded look on his face.

* * *

"that's a laugh! that's so fucking funny, the bastard." louis laughed as harry pinched his side with a sleepy frown.

"he apologized. he's trying and you have to give him that at least." harry glared when louis scoffed.

"zayn's a good one. even going to dinner with him was a nice gesture." louis kicked his feet up onto their coffee table and curled his arm around harry's shoulder.

"i was really mad. i think he thought i was going to just forgive him. like he hadn't lost my trust that day. he's such an idiot sometimes."

"liam is not book smart. but he isn't dim. he's very kind and sweet and you always forget that part when you're mad. he loves you and he's willing to chase you until you're ready." harry said softly as louis stroked a small hand through his long hair.

"that's true. i do still love him. i've never stopped but. it'll take a while for me to trust him again."

"then tell him that. take it slow. just be happy again, zaynie." harry's eyes fluttered closed soon after and his soft snores filled the room. louis stared at him with shining eyes and a soft crinkly smile.

"i think i'll leave you to it." zayn said in lieu of a good night.

"yeah." was all louis said as harry snored on his chest.

* * *

it did take a while for zayn to open up to liam again. to let him know what was in his heart now. liam was patient, he was all small grins and loud laughs.

liam was the love of his life still. zayn could listen to liam go on and on about his life and his music and his son, whose birth name was apparently james, zayn had totally forgotten liam had told him, and niall.

"became me best mate. i was on the road all alone and then niall comes along with his guitar and his crooked teeth and says 'i wanna get smashed' so we did and he's the best irishman i've ever known."

"were you and niall opening for that guy you were on tour with?" zayn asked as they sat in the park on an oddly sunny day for bradford.

"uh, yeah. ed. he's a nice lad." liam watched james dart around the park.

"what happened after the tour?" zayn fiddled nervously with his thumbs as liam turned back to him.

"i met jamie's mum. uh, danielle. we weren't together long. she got knocked up and the next thing i knew, i had a baby and was supposed to started and world tour."

"but you still did the tour." zayn knew that much from what harry had tried to tell him about liam.

"you were pretty successful in america. harry told me." zayn flushed as the embarrassed smile liam shot him.

"yes well, i was, here too. i think it was jamie. the sympathy value, yeah?" liam laughed with a self deprecating tone.

"don't knock your talent, liam. jamie was just a lovely surprise, i think. you can sing and that's why so many people love you. why you love doing it. i still love that about you." zayn patted liam's hand that was nearest to him on the bench they sat on.

"thank you. um, thanks." liam looked like he wanted to say more but refrained.

"you want to say something to me?" zayn tilted his head in curiosity.

"yes, well, no, um. i was going to, um, i, um...i just...i love you too. still." liam was beet red as he shifted uncomfortably.

"keep blushing like that and people with cameras are going to think we're on a date." zayn teased and liam choked on a giggle.

"i'd like it if you did take me on a date. if you want to. i want you too. i also want to snog you but your son is here." zayn smiled.

"yes, a date. i'll wine and dine you, babe." liam was smiling from ear to ear now with flushed cheeks.

"lovely, liam. make sure jamie won't be home." zayn winked and left liam on the bench gaping at him as he walked away.

* * *

"you gonna fuck him then?" louis asked as he lounged on zayn's bed.

"yes. i won't be home tonight." zayn fixed the collar of his shirt with a slight tremor in his hands.

"you haven't had sex since he left, zayn. are you sure?" louis rolled onto his stomach and stared up at zayn with puppy dog eyes.

"he left because he was scared. and now he isn't anymore. i trust him with my life. i mean it's been six months. he's stopped his entire life for me."

"i suppose so. as long as you're happy i don't care. as long as i'm best man at your wedding."

"you'll be married before me, louis."

"hazza proposed to me. the cunt found the ring made for him and went and bought his own just so he could beat me to it." louis grumbled.

"you said yes." zayn turned to his best mate and grinned at the silver band on his finger.

"of course." louis flushed slightly and shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

"louis! why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"i was a little busy." louis smirked and zayn gagged.

"i was fucking harry."

"oh fuck off, i know you fucking perv."

louis laughed before jumping off his bed and messing zayn's hair with his hand.

"well, i'm off to pick harry up from work." louis was out of the flat minutes later and zayn finished dressing for his date.

liam was to be there in twenty minutes but zayn heard the doorbell go off just as he put his cologne on.

"just a mo'!" he shouted.

he walked to the door and made sure all his clothes were smoothed down and wrinkle free.

"hi." liam stood in front of him with a nervous look and twitching hands.

"you're really early, love." zayn smiled at liam.

“yes right, well. i was dropping off jamie at niall’s and i thought about you and then i was here half an hour early and louis banged on my window and called me a twat and then he was gone and i knew you were alone so i figured i'd come.” liam stopped to breathe deeply.

“i don't mind at all.” zayn lead liam into the small apartment and liam shifted nervously from cheek to cheek and watched as zayn slipped shoes on.

“did you mean it? when you said you wanted to have sex? because its been awhile for me and like i don't want to disappoint you at all.”

“liam, love, you’re rambling.” liam flushed and coughed into his fist.

“i do want to. i think i trust you again. i trust you enough again to have sex. i just want to make sure that this is serious for you, this is as serious as it was before. i want a relationship and i don’t want to hide it from anyone.” zayn sat as close to liam as he could on the couch, their knees brushing.

“we should skip dinner.”

“or we could go straight to your place. i don’t want louis and harry walking in on us.” zayn leaned in and cupped liam’s face, bringing him in for a kiss.

“yes lets go now.” liam kissed zayn sloppily on the mouth one last time before he practically threw the smaller man over his shoulder and out of the apartment.

* * *

zayn was on his knees in front of liam before the door to liam’s house was closed. he’d bought before he came back to bradford, a house for just him and jamie (there was a small hope in his heart that zayn would live with him later on)

“been waiting to get you in my mouth for so long.” zayn struggled with liam’s zipper for a few seconds before he got the intended results.

liam was thick and twitching softly in his palm. zayn ran his tongue from the tip of liam’s straining cock to the base before he wrapped his lips around the head. liam threw his head back and groaned deeply.

zayn felt a hand tugging gently at his hair and he hummed in pleasure before he took liam as far into his mouth as he could and stroking the rest with his hand.

“zayn, fuck, i’m gonna come.” liam was gasping loudly and bucking into zayn’s mouth.

“don’t come,” zayn pulled off and liam stared down at his wet mouth and swollen lips. “wan’ you to fuck me.” zayn stood up then, on wobbly legs and reached out to liam for support.

liam did throw zayn over his shoulder this time, rushing them both into his bedroom with zayn laughing and slapping at his ass on the way there.

“i don’t remember you being so into getting fucked, if i remember correctly.” liam said as he dropped zayn onto his large bed.

“was you with a cock up your arse that night, yeah?” zayn crawled over to where liam was rummaging through his bedside drawer.

"but, i'm much more interested in seeing what these can do." zayn reached up and stroked liam's muscled arm.

liam was much bigger than he remembered, all straining muscles and sharp cheekbones.

"louis said I don't look like much of a puppy anymore." liam turned to face zayn with a bright smile. He tackled zayn onto the bed and their lips came together in a flurry of tongue and gasping moans.

"its been so long. want you inside me, need it, please, li." zayn writhed beneath liam, skin hot and pupils blown as liam kissed his way down the older boys body.

"fuck, zee, need lube. gimme the lube." liam reached up but, felt the tube hit his cheeks and a breathless laugh let out about his head.

he traced his fingers across zayn's chest and down to his cock, that lay heavy with the hair surrounding it.  

liam sucked marks into the sensitive skin on zayn's thighs (he remembered the nights they'd sneak out and liam would slowly take zayn apart with his mouth, how zayn would tell him no one ever made him feel like that before).

zayn arched when he felt fingers tease at his hole. he turned his face into the duvet to stifle his desperate cry.

"don't. lemme hear you. want you to scream my name tonight love."

zayn nodded and didn't hold back when he felt liam's finger breach him. he clenched around and pushed down against it.

"please, please. fuck I want you in me please." zayn begged with no remorse and liam felt his dick twitch again in as zayn lay before him.

"hold on, love. it's been so long, hmm, since you've had a cock up here. when's the last time?"

"you know when. you walked in on louis fucking me, li." zayn opened his eyes to see liam's reaction.

it had been months before they started seeing each other. zayn and louis had been hooking up on and off since ninth grade and this was their last time before harry walked into louis’s life.

liam walked in on zayn laying face down on his mattress with louis behind him, balls deep and oblivious to liam being in the room.

the situation resolved itself later on when zayn explained he and louis weren't dating and liam had snogged him until he couldn't breathe.

"that was so long ago, zayn. have you not been with anyone since I've gone?" liam stopped moving his fingers, making zayn groan in annoyance.

"yeah, love, didn't wanna fuck anyone when I only saw your face." zayn pulled liam back to his body and kissed him. he flipped them over and scrambled for the lube.

"'m gonna ride you and then I want you to fuck me. do ya like that?" zayn said as he slicked up liam's cock.

"'ve barely opened you up at all." liam squeezed his eyes shut when zayn wrapped a hand around him.

"you still wanna do it then?"

zayn was moving up liams body before he could say yes and planted his ass over liams mouth, who swore in appreciation. he gripped zayn's hips and buried his face into zayns ass.

"oh fuck, leeyum." zayn rocked back and forth, whimpers escaping his mouth as liam forced his tongue deeper into zayns ass.

"fuck, shit, fuck, leeyum. i'm gonna come, please. fuck me now."

liam was on top of zayn before the boy could catch his breathe. he teased the head of his cock at zayn's hole before sinking deep and both boys sighed in pleasure.

liam was relentless as soon as zayn gave him the okay to move. his hips piston in and out of zayn so fast zayn felt as though he couldn't breathe.

liam sucked marks all over zayn's skin as he fucked him (he felt zayn's nails raking down his back)  

"wan- fucking shit, li- wanna ride you." zayn tilted his head against the bed and liam took the opportunity to bite hard into the soft skin, zayn gasped loudly and came untouched to the surprise of both of them.

"fuck, zayn." liam had slowed down his pace and was grinding his hips into zayn as he came down from his orgasm.

"no, no...wanna ride you still. can come again, promise." zayn's speech was slurred and his eyes struggled to stay open.

"its okay love, we have all night to do that."

"now."

zayn sat up shakily and rolled liam over so that he was on his back.

"zayn, no-"

all arguments were lost as soon as zayn sank down onto his cock. he bottom out quickly and sucked in a breath as he ground his hips against liams pelvis at a devastating pace.

"you like this, li, like using my body to get off? wanna feel you all inside me, fill me up, yeah?"

liam was seconds from coming, his eyes clenched shut as he thrust up into zayn's body roughly and released deep inside his little body.

"shit." liam said as zayn collapsed onto his chest.

"I like you fucking me. but now I wanna fuck you." zayn mumbled into liams neck as he drifted off.

liam chuckled and left his bed to fetch a cloth to clean their bodies with. he wiped all the come off of zayn's torso until he realized he'd have to wake zayn up to get all the come out of him.

"zayn, babe. wake up, need to get all that come out of your arse." liam shook his shoulder.

"okay" zayn blinked blearily and spread his legs willingly for liam.

"you're killing me." liam laughed as he slid his index finger and cleaned his boy out as best he could.

he replaced his finger with his mouth seconds later and sucked the come out, making zayn moan weakly and his spent cock twitched in interest.

"no more. need sleep." zayn tugged liam up and curled himself around him, his hands tangled in the younger man's hair.

"i'm happy with you." zayn whispered when liam settled.

"i'm still sorry. but I promise I love you more than anything. I promise."

they both drifted to sleep with tangled limbs and sated smiles.

* * *

louis and harry got married the next year in the spring. harry insisted on a spring wedding to bring out the color of louis’s eyes and louis was too weak to deny his boy anything at all.

harry was walked down the aisle by his stepdad and louis tried (and failed) to hold back tears from where he stood at the alter.

zayn was louis’s best man and liam was harrys and niall stood before them with a bible in hand and an arsenal of jokes told while he married the couple.

zayn couldn't keep his eyes off of liam the entire day. the way he wore a tux should have been illegal and then little jamie(he was going by deadpool that day but zayn sometimes forgot the names he went by) came scampering down the aisle flinging flowers and the mess of curls and childish laughter.

zayn realized that day that he wouldn't want to spend the rest of his life with anyone else.

he proposed that night (after he came three times and rimmed liam until he cried) and liam agreed. (they celebrated with more sex and ice cream with jamie the next day)

the day they married was different from harry and louis’s because it was just their families there to watch as they kissed and signed their documents and zayn thought there would never be a day as important as this one.

their lips touched and their parents cried and liam was smiling at him and it was the best day of his life and zayn would give anything to keep that smile on liam’s face.

because he loved liam and that would never change.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Zayn and person B lost touch when the latter left town to pursue a singing career. When he comes back to visit, they reconnect...and more.


End file.
